1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generlly relates to sports equipment and more particularly to an improved archery bowstring peep sight.
2. Prior Art
Conventional archery bowstring peep sights comprise generally oval plastic bodies having peripheral string grooves and central peeps. A peep sight must be connected to the bowstring by dividing the strands of the bowstring into two sets longitudinally then inserting the peep sight therebetween, with the bowstring strands in the peep sight grooves, and then serving the bowstring with additional string to form knots at both ends of the peep sight in order to pull the bowstring strands tightly together and solidly hold the peep sight in place. The knots are usually locked in place with quick-setting glue or cement.
If and when it is desired to move the peep sight, as when another archer uses the bow, the knots must be stripped off and laboriously reapplied. Frequently such knots loosen and slip, allowing the peep sight undesirably to travel on the bowstring and to fall out during shooting of the bow. The purpose of the peep sight is twofold: to sharpen the image of the target; and also, to precisely position the bow and bowstring relative to the archer from shot-to-shot in order to increase the archer's uniformity of form and thus his or her shooting accuracy. If and when the peep sight substantially slips on the bowstring, shooting accuracy inevitably declines as a result of having to reposition the bow and bowstring relative to the archer in order to see out of the peep sight. When the peep sight is only slightly displaced, viewing clarity may decrease without the archer even realizing it, because the viewing is not through the center of the sight. Accordingly, it is important to securely lock the peep sight to the bowstring.
The peep sight also adds a small amount of drag to the bowstring, which drag is increased by the presence of serving knots and layers of anchoring adhesives. Any drag slows the bowstring speed and affects arrow flight.
Accordingly, there is a need for a peep sight which will minimize drag and which can be securely locked in place on a bowstring very rapidly, easily and simply, and just as easily removed from or shifted on the bowstring, all without the use of serving knots, anchorihg glue and special tools. Such a peep sight should be capable of being fabricated in a variety of sizes and forms and provide improved viewing clarity as well as maximum convenience, whether the bow is a compound bow or not.